


The Doctor Saves Winden

by jesuisdeux



Category: Dark (Netflix), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Gen, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Saves the Day, Time Travel, Twelfth Doctor can and will swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisdeux/pseuds/jesuisdeux
Summary: The Doctor saves Winden. First of all, all citizens are idiots so it shouldn't be that hard.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Doctor Saves Winden

**Author's Note:**

> swearing, mentions of searching for drugs.

Tardis roared, swayed through time and space and landed on Germany. Blue box steadied on a little town called Winden. An old man exited the box, a young lady was following him. Man had many faces, this one was a white haired scottish man. Woman was short with also short hair, she looked like the average English teacher.

"Now, let's make it clear: you all are mostly pretty stupid. Don't take offence, you are human after all, but... Take offence. You guys screwed the timeline! So, (someone was trying to begin to speak, police officer, probably) no you can't talk unless I stop speaking, nevermind, don't talk even when I stop speaking." complained the Doctor. He sighed and kept talking on.

"Whatever, we want just one thing from you. Don't fucking do anything. Just don't! Don't mess up with the timeline. Don't try to 'solve' things. Don't leave your time and space. Be clever! Don't bring children when you do stupid shit, like searching for drugs?!?!"

He was working on some wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. He was grumbling and establishing gears all around the Winden to fix the timeline.

"Clara, can you tie up Mikkel to the Tardis, please?" he exclaimed then. "Thank you."

And Winden was saved, that was all.


End file.
